Legacy of Bardock
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After trying to stop Frieza, Bardock has found himself on a new world, one filled with magic and many things he never imagined. Summary sucks but please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm here to present you all a new story of mine, a Dragon Ball Z and Fairy Tail crossover. This story will feature one of my favorite characters, Bardock! That's right, this story is going to be about Bardock. Now before we begin, I would like to ask you all something, do you think that Bardock should join Fairy Tail or shouldn't? Please let me know what you all think. Also if anyone knows a beta reader that can help me with this story please tell me. That's all I have to say, so I hope you'll be able to enjoy the story. **

* * *

** Chapter one: Bardock's journey to the new world. **

**"Attack"**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Flashback'_

Bardock, a low class warrior. Bardock was an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier which was under Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision was that he will deal with the monkey scum.

"Frieza!" Bardock shouted as a large number of Frieza's men were trying to hold him down, until Bardock had unleashed an energy blast causing the soldiers holding him down to be blast away. But as soon as he had escaped from their grasp, more soldiers had appeared to hold him down as he was getting closer to Frieza. "Frieza! Come out and face me coward!"

"He's insane!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

As Bardock finally made it to the ship, Frieza then steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock. As soon as the soldiers saw Frieza they immediately let go of Bardock. Bardock then chuckled as he saw Frieza coming out of his ship.

"It's Frieza!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"We salute you sire!"

"Yeah, long live lord Frieza!"

"Long live lord Frieza!" All the soldiers shouted.

"Hehehe, no way. You've lived long enough!" Bardock said to Frieza, but as he was listing he sat with a bored expression on his face as he stared at the rebellious Saiyan. He slowly raised one of his hand and pointed one finger up, gathering energy in a tiny, concentrated ball that was too small to be noticed by the Saiyan. "Actually it's been to long for my taste. Frieza listen up we quit, all of us! Got it, we don't work for you! We're free, you can go find someone else to do your dirty work!" Frieza does not see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech.

"Hehehe, oh yeah, there's one more thing." Bardock then opened his palm, gathering all of his energy into a whitish-blue energy sphere attack. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I just wished we weren't stupid enough to listen to you in the first place." Bardock then wind his arm back. "Here have it!" As Bardock launched his final attack towards Frieza, by staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. "Hahahahahahaha!" Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands his charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast and started to grow in size.

"What! No way!" Bardock couldn't believe it, his final attack was absorbed. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and was launched towards Bardock and the planet Vegeta. However as the attack was heading towards planet Vegeta numerous bystander of Frieza's soldiers were engulfed by the attack; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As Bardock was being incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock had one final vision, that of his son Goku Kakarot challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face.

_"That's right, Kakarot, you'll be the to defeat Frieza and avenge the Saiyan race."_ But before Bardock could fall he had one last thing on his mind. _"Kakarot, my one regret is that I never had a chance to hold you in my arms before you left...Forgive me.."_ After that, Bardock fell into utter attack consumes Bardock and some of Frieza's men as it buries itself deep beneath the planet's surface resulting in a massive explosion, eradicating nearly every Saiyan. As the planet had been destroyed Frieza couldn't help but smile. "Hahahaha! Well, well, now that was beautiful! See? Look Zarbon, Dodoria, look at the fireworks, aren't they splendid! Hahahaha!" After that it was the end for our Sayian hero or was it just the beginning.

* * *

(Year X774)

by the Land of Isvan. There is a house which appears to be a small cozy home, has no neighboring houses, and stands alone in a snowy plateau, next to two huge pine trees. Outside of the house stood three people who were getting ready for their daily training.

There was Ur a splendid teacher with two students. She was a woman of average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Her clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top.

Her two students were Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia. Lyon is a young boy who has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards. Wearing a light blue jacket and dark green pants.

Gray was at the same age as Lyon. He has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes wearing a white coat underneath a blue t-shirt.

"Alright you two, ready for todays training." Ur asked as she was stretching.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, let's just hurry this up." Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aw come on Gray, you know that we have to keep training if we wanna get stronger." Lyon said.

Gray then let out an audible sigh. "Whatever, can't we just hurry up."

She grinned and beamed a smile at him. "Alright, alright, we'll start training now. But first you know the drill." Ur said as she took off her clothes, revealing her 'Training gear' which consisted of a green-colored bra coupled with a pair of green underwear.

Lyon and Gray soon did what she did, as they took off their clothes wearing nothing but their boxers.

"Alright then, let's go." Ur then started her training session with Gray and Lyon by running. After a few hours later they had finished their training session and they soon started to walk back home. As Ur, Gray and Lyon were walking down the snowy path Ur couldn't help but smile. "Well today was another successful training day, wouldn't you two agree?"

Lyon let out a smile and nodded. "Yeah it was Ur. What do you think Gray?"

Who cares?" Gray said nonchalantly. "As long as I keep learning this maker magic, then I could care less."

"Um, Gray?" Lyon said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Where are your clothes?" Lyon asked.

True enough, Gray had miraculously stripped down into his boxers in less than a second. His eyes bulged out as he danced around frantically. "WHAT THE?!"

Ur and Lyon couldn't help but chuckle. Gray then got a tick mark on his forehead. "Damn it Ur, it's your fault that I have this stripping habit!" Ur then appeared next to Gray and hit his head causing a huge swelling to appear "Don't blame me for your stupid habit, you damn brat!" As the argument continued much to Lyon's amusement, he turned his gaze and saw something surprising. Lyon then decided to go and take a closer look, as he got closer he saw an injured man. "Ur! Somebody is here, and he's hurt!"

Ur and Gray quickly ended their argument when they heard what Lyon just said. As they quickly ran to where Lyon was at they did found somebody who was laying unconscious on the snowy ground. "Boys stay back, I need to check if he's still alive." Ur then got closer to him and flipped him over on his backside, once she did she was able to get a better view of him. The man has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, he also has a scar on his left cheek. He was also wearing some sort of black and green Battle Armor, and a red headband. _"Such a strange appearance, but still I gotta help him." _

Ur then slowly lifted him up and placed his arm over her shoulder. As she was walking towards Gray and Lyon, she heard him saying something.

"K-Kakarot...K-Kakarot."

Ur was a little bit confused by what he was saying. _"What the heck is a Kakarot? But that doesn't matter right now, what matter is that we get back to my cabin and heal this guy." _As Ur got closer to Gray and Lyon who were taking a closer look at the new stranger.

"Ur, are we going to take him back to the cabin?' Gray asked

Ur nodded her head. "Yeah he's pretty banged up, let's get to the cabin and treat his wounds." Gray and Lyon nodded in agreement and followed Ur to her cabin. But as they were following Ur, they notice something around the man's waist it was a brown furry belt or so they thought but decided to shrug it off.

_(Bardock's mindscape)_

"_Wha…_?" Bardock thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.

"_Where am I?" _Bardock asked himself as he looked around and saw that there's literally nothing_. _No land, no sky, just nothing but a empty white room. _"I'm I still dead? Or what happened to me?"_

As Bardock was trying to figure out what was happening to him, a voice called out to him. "Bardock. Bardock."

"What, who are you?" Bardock questioned as he looked around for the source of the voice, he then turned around and saw something that surprised him. "I-It's you." Bardock then tried to reach for the figure. The figure was a young man who looked exactly like him but his clothing was different from his and he did not have a scar on his cheek.

The figure has spiky black hair. He was wearing a orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. He was also was wearing a dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces.

"K-Kakarot, what are you doing here?" Bardock asked

"It's not to late for you father." Goku replied

Bardock shook his head in confusion. "I don't understand what you mean Kakarot, I tried to stop Frieza but I failed. Kakarot you're the one who's suppose to beat him."

Goku/Kakarot nodded his head in agreement. "I know father, I also know that you did your best to stop him. But there's something else that you wish to do."

"What would that be?"

"Father, you wish to redeem yourself. Then please help the people in this new world."

"New world?" Bardock pondered at what Kakarot just said to him. "Kakarot, I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"

However Goku didn't answer Bardock's question, instead he just gave his father a smile and waved him goodbye. "Farewell father, I wish you luck on your new journey. Maybe we'll meet again one day." Goku/Kakarot body then started to fade away. "Please help them father, I know that you'll accomplish great things."

Bardock then ran towards Kakarot. "No wait! Kakarot! I still need to ask you something! Kakarot!" Bardock then tried to reach for Kakarot but everything then turned into darkness.

"_Ohhh... my head..."_

Bardock's mind slowly began to kick back into gear as consciousness started to spread over his senses. His eyes twitched as he struggled to think back over what happened. There was that fight with Frieza, then he saw nothing but darkness, then he had that weird dream or he at least thought it was a dream. After that it started getting fuzzy about that stage and Bardock racked his brain to try remember what happened after his talk with Kakarot.

He remembered that Frieza had betrayed the Saiyan race and he tried to stop him, then he tried to defeat Frieza but failed, after that Frieza then did something. What was it? He remembered, As his attack had failed he was engulfed by Frieza's attack. That would explain the pain that followed. But it was too fast, wasn't it? But still... did that mean he was dead?

Groaning, Bardock wriggled a few fingers to trying to see that there was something solid under his hands, a mattress perhaps? But why would he be on a bed? A soft gasp off to his side made an ear twitch and Bardock tried to roll his head towards the noise. Who was that? Didn't sound like anyone he'd ever met before. Forcing all his willpower into muscle power, Bardock pulled himself up and saw that he was inside a room. He looked at himself and saw that both his left arm and waist were covered with bandages.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." A voice said to him.

Bardock them turned to the source of the voice and saw a women standing by the door with a tray of food in her hand. "I gotta admit that you're lucky that one of my students found you, other wise you would've been in big trouble by staying outside with those injuries." Ur said as she set the tray onto the small table next to him.

_"Who is she?" _Bardock questioned _"But more importantly, where am I? Am I in this new world Kakarot was talking about?" _Bardock soon snapped out of his own thoughts when she snaps he fingers in front of him.

"Geez, you know it's rude to be ignoring someone who was talking." Ur said as she shook her head and let out an audible sigh. "As I was saying earlier, my name is Ur. So mind telling me your name?"

A few minutes of silent had passed. Ur thought that he didn't want to tell her his name so she let out another sigh. "Well if you don't wanna tell me then you don't have to." Ur then started to walk out of the room. "If you're hungry then have what ever is on the tray." Just as Ur was about to leave the room.

"Bardock."

"Huh?" Ur then turned around. "What did you say?"

Bardock then grab a piece of bread and started eating it. "My name is Bardock."

Ur then let out a warm smile. "Bardock huh?" Ur asked as she let out a small chuckle, getting the Saiyan's attention. "Strange name and yet a unique name as well." With that Ur had finally left the room leaving a Saiyan to finish eating his food. As Bardock kept eating, he couldn't help but glanced at the door that Ur just left out of. _"What a strange person. Why would she help a me, a person that she never met? I guess I'll find out later." _

When Ur had left the room she headed towards the kitchen where her two pupils were eating at the table. Gray and Lyon then looked up at her.

"So is he awake?" Lyon asked as he took a bite from his food.

Ur sat across from them and nodded. "He is."

"So...is he going to stay here?" Gray asked.

"Yup." Ur replied without hesitation.

Gary and Lyon looked at each other with a concern look on their faces. Then they turned back to Ur.

"Ur, you sure that's a good idea. His injures aren't that bad, so how do we know if he won't try to rob us? Not that he can." Gray asked

"No he won't do that kind of thing." Ur rebuked. "Beside...I have a feeling that he's going to make an interesting guest here."

Lyon and Gray looked at each other once again but in confusion but decided to get back to eating. As they were eating Ur couldn't help but think if what she told them was wrong; however, unbeknownst to her, she's in for a surprise.

* * *

**Well I guess I should end that chapter here, sorry if this story seems short. Now if any of you are wondering, yes this is going to be an BardockXUr story. Oh and there's something that I wish to ask you if you guys can answer it. I'm going to have Bardock fight ****Deliora** and I want to know if Bardock should remain in his normal form or he should transform into his _O_ozaru form to beat Deliora. I will also have Bardock transform into a Super Saiyan but that will happen on a later chapter. That's it for now and I hope you have enjoyed this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody Yuki here with a brand new chapter to The Legacy of Bardock and I would like to thank to all the people who supported me and now let's get on with this new chapter.**

As soon as Ur had left Bardock quickly ate all the food that she had left for him. After he finished he slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the window and saw he was around a snowy terrain. "I don't understand what's going on; I thought I was caught in the attack with Planet Vegeta. How did I end up here?" As Bardock tried to remember what had happened to him after Frieza's attack had engulfed him he suddenly started to get a massive headache. Bardock closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the pain, luckily the pain was gone and Bardock opened his eyes only to see something he was not expecting.

The area he was standing in changed.

Instead of standing in the room he was placed in, he was now outside of what looks like an arena. Bardock could see that a crowd was cheering for the two fighters. As Bardock tried to push past people, he noticed that he could just walk through them. The Saiyan saw two silhouettes standing in the ring, he got pass all the people and was shocked by what he saw. He saw an old man wearing a martial art suit and his opponent was Kakarot. _"I-It's Kakarot but who is the old man he's fighting?" _His thought was interrupted when he heard someone cheering. He looked to see where the cheering was coming from and saw that it was a blue hair girl.

"Come on Goku! Show that old geezer what you're made of!" The girl shouted out to him.

Bardock was now ever more confused. _"Goku? But his name is Kakarot, why would they call him that?" _Bardock then turned back to the fight and saw the two of them still stand off, He then notice both Kakarot and the old man were cupping their hands and drawn to the their side and he heard them saying something **"Ka!"**

**"Me!" **Bardock was able to see a blue energy forming in their cupped hands. **"Hame-ha!" **Their hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Both of the beams then collide with each other it caused a bright blue light to appear and Bardock then immediately covered his eyes and he was engulfed by the blue light.

Bardock quickly snapped out of it.

Bardock then opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the room. He looked around his area to see if he was really back. He then placed his hand on his forehead. "_Just what the hell was that?" _As Bardock kept questioning about that vision he just had the door behind him had just opened, he turned around only to see it was his eyes narrowed as he identified the woman in front of him, he now recognized who it was...she was the woman known as Ur.

"Oh so you're up already huh?" She then gave him a friendly smile. "Well that saves me the trouble, now go and put some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Well I need to go to town and get a couple of supplies since I wasn't expecting any guest."

Bardock then crossed his arm over his chest. "Look I appreciate your help but I don't recall asking for it."

"Huh...you're a cold one, aren't you?" Ur smiled, which caught the Saiyan off guard; he immediately looked away from her."Heh..." she smirked as she removed herself from the doorpost and took a chair next to him; she seated herself on it as she looked to the Saiyan. Silence reigned between them for a few minutes before Bardock looked back at her.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned out, in annoyance.

"Nothing much. But still I gotta admit that it's a good thing we found you." she grinned and beamed a smile at him.

"Why would that be?"

"Well it's not every day that a good looking guy such as yourself here."

"Tch..." he grunted out in irritation, what was this woman trying to do to him? He wondered.

Ur then got up from the chair and started walking to the door. "Well you better get ready if you want some dinner later on." Just as she was about to leave the room Bardock then spoke up.

"Thank you."

A few moments of silence had gone through the room until Ur started to chuckle which ticked Bardock off. "Hey what's so funny?!"

Ur then waved her hand. "Sorry, sorry but I never thought that you be the type of person to say thank you to people."

Bardock gained a tick mark on his forehead. "What did you say?"

Ur, she raised her hands up in mock surrender "Alright, alright I'm sorry."

Bardock then calmed himself down then realize that he needed to find out about something. "Listen Ur there's something I need."

"Oh really?"

Bardock nodded his head "I'm looking for something." Bardock told her immediately prompting Ur to tilt her head in confusion "And what are you looking for?"

"Information..." he answered.

"About what?" she questioned.

"Where am I?"

Ur gave Bardock a confused look on her face. _"How the heck can someone not know where they are if they ended up here in the first place?"_

"Well Bardock you're at the Land of Isvan or to be more specific you're at Earth Land."

"_Earth Land? I never heard of that planet before."_

"I got something to ask you as well Bardock." Ur called his name getting the Saiyan's attention.

"Oh? What would that be?" He asked.

"How did you manage to get your body injured like that?"

"I was fighting someone." Bardock replied.

"Wow whoever you were fighting with really did a number on you." Ur commented.

Bardock couldn't help but feel sad at her statement. _"She's right…I couldn't even land a single hit on Frieza and all he had to do was kill me with one attack."_

Ur couldn't help but notice Bardock's face becoming sad so she thought to change the subject. "Well alright then." Ur then went to the closet that was in the room and took a coat and handed it to him. "Wear this and meet us outside."

Bardock got the coat. "Why can't I just wear what I'm already wearing?"

Ur took a quick glance at Bardock and chuckled a bit. "Well first of all I don't think those 'clothes' you're wearing is in good condition and second I'm pretty sure that all the girls in town won't be able to keep their eyes off of you." That was true since his battle armor is still in its damage state from his fight with Dodoria.

Bardock then let out a sigh knowing that he got no choice but to wear the coat. "Fine I'll put the damn thing on." Bardock said as he was putting the coat Ur had given him on. When Bardock finished he followed Ur outside where he met two young boys.

"Bardock." Ur said getting the Saiyan's attention. "These are my pupils Grey and Lyon. Lyon is the one who found you hurt in the snow."

Bardock nodded and Ur faced her two pupils. "Grey, Lyon this is Bardock and I hope you treat him as a guest while he's here, understand?" Ur asked getting a nod from the two boys.

"Good now let's go." Ur said as she started walking with the others following. As Bardock was walking he had many things on his mind. _"Earth Land how come I never heard of that planet before but then again it may not have been taken control by Frieza. But more importantly is how I was able to survive Frieza's attack? If that attack was strong enough to destroy an entire planet then it should have been enough to kill me, but why didn't it?"_

Bardock then suddenly stopped when his head started aching with pain. He closed his eyes and tries to wait for the pain to go away but this didn't go unnoticed. Ur and her pupils quickly turned around and saw how Bardock was merely standing still, staring into space. Ur quickly ran to Bardock to try and snap him out of his trance but when she got closer she saw something that shocked her. His eyes were completely white his pupils were no longer there.

She then grabbed Bardock by his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "Hey Bardock, Bardock snap out of it!"

As she tried to wake him up Bardock was dealing with his own problem. He opened his eyes and saw that he was someplace new; he looked around and saw that he was near some rocky terrain. Bardock then heard some screaming he quickly turned around and saw from afar two figures fighting. Bardock then decided to get a closer look to see who the ones were fighting, when he got close he was able to see that it was Kakarot or Goku fighting against someone looked like King Vegeta was this the Prince? But he looked much older, perhaps close to the king's age. But then again this is the future so many things are now different, he saw how badly damage both fighters were but what got his attention was Kakarot.

Even though he saw his son having a tough time, he manages to defend himself with a crimson aura surrounding his body. As much as Bardock wanted to talk with Kakarot he knew he couldn't since this was just a vision, so he decided best to watch and see how his soon would fight against an elite Saiyan.

Goku lunged at Vegeta with an extended closed fist, but the prince caught the punch in his hand. What really amazed Bardock was that Vegeta didn't even have to use any of his effort to block Kakarot's attack; this would be tougher then he thought considering how powerful Vegeta was.

The low class Saiyan aimed his other fist low at Vegeta's chest, just managing to land the hit into the prince's gut. Vegeta doubled over and couldn't avoid Goku bringing both fists down on his head, sending him toppling into a rock formation.

After a couple of moments of waiting for Vegeta to reappear, Goku decided to go down there on his own. Keeping his guard up, Goku could feel Vegeta was getting up, and so the low class Saiyan shot at the Saiyan elite with a fist out.

THACKKK! Vegeta didn't know Goku was coming but he manage to block Goku's attack and launched his own. Vegeta's boot connected with Goku's side, and made the protector of Earth fly across the battlefield. As Vegeta phased to where Goku was going to land, the other Saiyan phased out and kicked Vegeta into another rock formation.

Vegeta was able to regain his balance and landed on his feet as Kakarot landed across from him, both were breathing heavily.

"Hehehe, not bad Kakarot but I was hoping for something more." Vegeta said with a smirk on his face.

Goku had just smiled. "I gotta admit Vegeta you're the strongest opponent I've fought but if you want me to fight at my best then get ready. Ahhhhh!" Goku said as he started to levitate up and glare at the elite Saiyan and covered his entire body with a crimson aura**. "Kaio-Ken X3!"** A loud BOOMING noise sounded through the area "Ahhh!" Goku then charged towards Vegeta with great speed that even Vegeta had a hard time seeing. Goku brought his hand back in and punched Vegeta face with a right hook.

Vegeta was sent flying by the hit but Goku's attack wasn't finished yet. As Goku had sent the Saiyan Prince flying back with a fist right to the face. Before Vegeta could even begin to recover, Goku was behind him landing another punch to his chest, cracking his armor slightly.

Vegeta was sent flying into the ground where he had landed making a crater of his own. A few seconds later Vegeta slowly got up and coughed up some blood, he slowly wiped his mouth and saw the blood stain on his white glove. He shook with rage knowing that he was bleeding. "H-How can a low class such as yourself injure me?! That's it you're going to pay for you insolent Kakarot!"

Bardock couldn't help but smirk seeing how Vegeta is reacting Vegeta then charged up unleashing a purple aura around his body.

Vegeta then flew up into the air. "Now let's see if you can dodge this Kakarot! But know this if you dodge then this entire planet will blow up!" He said as he was gathering Ki into his hands. "

"What?!" Goku and Bardock said at the same time.

"_Why is he going to blow up the planet? Is he really that upset that Kakarot manage to land a hit on him?" _Bardock thought to himself and turns to Kakarot. _"Kakarot, how are you going to be able to stop this?"_

Goku had a nervous look on his face but soon replaced it with a determined glare. "I guess I got no choice." He began to charged up with the Kaio-Ken X3 and he brought hands and drawn to his side. **"Kame!"**

Bardock then quickly recognize the attack Kakarot was performing. _"That's the same attack I saw Kakarot use against the old man...but will it be strong enough to stop Prince Vegeta's attack."_

**"Hame!" **As Goku was charging up for the attack the Earth started to shake by the massive power that the two Saiyan's were producing. As the two Saiyan were charging for their attack Bardock couldn't help but stare in awe. _"Kakarot…how much power had you gain over the years? When you were born you only had a power level of two but now you're able to par with the Prince himself."_ Bardock surprised face was soon replaced with a smirk. _"Kakarot I know that you're going to defeat the Prince. You've made me proud my son, but I just wish that I could have been there for you. But it's your destiny now Kakarot I wish you luck for the challenges you face ahead." Bardock then looked back at the fight._

Vegeta whose attack was no fully charged was ready to attack. "Get ready Kakarot let's see how you handle this, **Galick Gun!"** Vegeta then launched his attack towards Goku who was ready to launch his own.

"**HA!" **Goku's hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. Both of the beams then collided with each other it caused a bright mix color of blue and purple light to appear. The light started to expanded and destroys the rocky terrain; the attacks then started heading close towards Bardock. He then shielded his eyes from the attack and he was engulfed by the light.

Bardock quickly then woke up heavily breathing, he looked around and saw that he was in the same room he found himself in this morning. He slowly removed the blanket and got off the bed and walked towards the door, as he was about to open the door he heard shouting.

"Gray what you think you're doing! Deliora is still too powerful you don't stand a chance!" A voice shouted out which Bardock recognize the voice to be Ur's.

"Beg all you want I'm still going after it because that demon took my parents and I'll be the one to defeat it!" Gray replied.

At first Bardock was confused about what they were arguing about but hearing about this Deliora caught his interest. Bardock then focus back onto the conversation "Gray if you leave then you'll no longer be my student!" Ur shouted.

Bardock was only able to hear a moment of silence.

"Fine then I don't need your help!" Gray shouted. "I can go defeat Deliora myself!"

Bardock then heard the door slammed he walked back and sat on his bed, he couldn't help but feel hatred for this Deliora. _"This Deliora just goes around and kill innocent people." _As Bardock thought of that he couldn't help but also think about that tyrant Frieza destroying things for his own amusement.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Ur was there.

"Oh you're awake." She simply said. "Listen Bardock," She said getting his attention. "Something important had come up and Lyon and I have to go, so I'm going to leave you here okay?"

Bardock shook his head and got back up looking at Ur with a serious look on his face. "Ur there's something I need to ask you."

"Look Bardock whatever it is can it please-"

"Who is Deliora?" He asked.

Ur's eyes widen when she heard the question that Bardock just asked. "Why do you want to know who Deliora is?"

"I heard your fight with Gray and you mentioned a Deliora, what is he?"

Ur just sighed knowing that she had no choice but to tell him about Deliora. "Well I don't that much about Deliora the only things I know about it is that it is an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref through the use of his Living Magic from the Books of Zeref. "

As Ur explained Bardock about Deliora he couldn't help but feel confused about what she was saying but decided to keep on listening "Deliora is also responsible for countless deaths; among were Gray's parents."

Bardock couldn't help but clench his fist. "How strong is it?"

Ur just sighed once again. "Look Bardock I appreciate it if you want to help out but Deliora is just too powerful for anyone to handle."

"Is Deliora even more powerful for you to handle?"

Ur was a little bit surprised from his sudden question but remained silence for a few moments until she spoke up again. "Yes Deliora is much stronger than me but that won't stop me from saving- Ahh!"

Ur was unable to finish her sentence to due to the fact that Bardock had delivered a quick chop towards her neck making her unconscious. As she fell Bardock was able to grab her. As she fell Bardock was able to stop her fall by grabbing her around the waist, her soon placed her on the bed and left the room.

As Bardock left the room he saw that Lyon wasn't anywhere to be seen and Bardock clenched his teeth knowing this. _"That damn kid must have gone ahead to fight Deliora." _Bardock soon ran outside and flew off with a white aura surrounding his body. After a few minutes later Bardock was flying he had a little trouble knowing the location of Deliora until a huge explosion grabbed his attention, he then stopped and turns to see a giant shadowy figure and heard a mighty roar.

"_Looks like I found you!" _He then started flying full speed ahead towards the beast known as Deliora. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Bardock entered the town he saw two figures there. Lyon who was knocked out and a crying Gray, Bardock then saw it….a raging Deliora.

Gray couldn't help but shake in fear, he thought he was strong enough to defeat the beast but he was wrong. Gray fell to his knees and started tearing up. _"Ur…Lyon I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Ur it's my entire fault." _Gray then heard a roar from the demon he looked up and saw that Deliora was just about to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored magic beam from his mouth. Deliora then fired the beam towards Gray and Lyon, Gray then immediately got in front of Lyon and created a shield made of ice.

"_I'm sorry Lyon it's my fault that we're going to die here." _Gray then closed his eyes waiting for the attack to hit the both of them but he didn't feel the attack hit them instead it felt like they weren't even on the ground anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in midair, his eyes widen with shock.

"You alright there kid?" A voice said to him. Gray looked up and was shocked by who had saved him and Lyon.

"B-Bardock what are you doing here?" Gray questioned.

Bardock didn't answer at first instead he landed on top of a building and placed them down on the roof. Gray then saw Bardock walking towards the edge of the rooftop and he final realized what he was going to do.

"Wait Bardock you can't fight Deliora he's just too powerful!" Gray shouted.

"Don't worry about it kid I'll be fine, beside," Bardock then cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he's done to all those innocent people! Ahhhh!" Bardock's entire body then glowed with a powerful white aura.

Gray was at a loss for words as a powerful aura began circulating around Bardock. The white aura continued to grow with every passing second, slowly beginning to hypnotize the young ice mage. _"What kind of power is this?"_

Bardock suddenly charged towards Deliora in quick burst of speed. When in the air, Bardock's body engulfed in the white aura. Bardock then smashed his fist against Deliora's face causing the creature to stumble back from the roared as it swung its arm towards Bardock, who used only one arm to block the attack with ease and countered with another punch.

Deliora was enraged seeing that he's being bested by a human quickly capitalizing on the strike, Bardock followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent the creature soaring in enraged screams. Before the monster even had time to compose himself Bardock was on him again, he sent a combination of successive punches and kicks sending the demon skidding across from Bardock. Bardock then launched an uppercut sending Deliora up into the sky.

The citizens of Brago Town watched the battle in amazement at seeing one mage or at least they thought he was a mage fight against a creature that was easily the size of a mountain.

"How is he doing that?"

"I didn't know there was such powerful mage like him?"

"I don't think he's using any magic it looks like he's beating Deliora with nothing but brute strength."

Gray who watched his fight from distance jaw dropped as he saw the battle.

"Amazing" Gray said in awe. "I never knew that there was a mage as strong as him, could he be even stronger than Ur?"

Deliora's body had crashed into the ground resulting in what could be described as a small earthquake. The land trembled once more as the demon rose to confront its attacker. Deliora roared again as it bought its hand down destroying a nearby building only for the Saiyan to dodge the attack with ease.

The enrage Deliora roared as he opened as he began to charge an attack, Bardock saw what Deliora was about to do so he began to charge for his own attack. A fully-powered Energy Wave shot from his palm as Deliora had launched his own attack but at both attacks clashed with each other, Bardock's attack was able to overpower Deliora's blast. Bardock's attack had shoot through Deliora's chest making a gaping hole that could be easily seen.

Deliora had never felt so much pain in his entire life, how could one single human cause so much damage to him? He roared with pain and agony from the attack Bardock had launched earlier.

Bardock then knew he had to end this battle now; he slowly raised his hand and focused some of his energy into his right hand creating a whitish-blue energy sphere. "Deliora you'll pay for what you have done!" Bardock fired his attack at Deliora who saw the attack coming. When the attack made contact with Deliora the demon screamed in pain before Deliora and the area surrounding it was engulfed by giant pillar of blue light that shot up into the sky.

Once the light had died down everyone was shocked by what they saw. There was absolutely no trace of Deliora what so ever, the citizens of Brago Town cheered as the demon's wrath had finally ended. Gray was just practically speechless when he saw Bardock defeat Deliora so easily. "J-Just what are you Bardock?"

**Well I think I'll end the chapter here and I hope you guys got to enjoy it. I was also wondering if Bardock should encounter any of the other DBZ villains like lord Slug, Cooler, Turles ETC…** **So see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for all your support for this story and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Gray…Lyon." Ur muttered in her sleep. Ur looked around and saw that she was surrounded by nothing but darkness; she began walking around to see if there was any way out of this dark place. As she kept walking she heard a mighty roar, she quickly turned around and was shocked by what she saw. The entire area had changed to a town in ruins and she saw the demon smashing some of the buildings.

"Deliora!" Ur shouted as she started running towards the demon. As Ur was running towards Deliora she stopped immediately when she saw the gruesome sight, both Gray and Lyon were under some rubble from the building that Deliora had smashed Ur couldn't help but gasp at the sight. She quickly ran towards them and lifted the shattered remains of the buildings off her pupils.

She placed both Gray and Lyon near her as she tried to wake them up. "Gray, Lyon please wake up." She said but got no response. "Gray…Lyon please…wake up!" She shouted as tears welled up in her eyes.

**"Roar!" **Deliora roared causing Ur to glare at the demon that killed her pupils.

"Deliora you're going to pay for what you've done!" Ur shouted as she brought both of her hands together creating a blue white mist around them. Deliora decided to counter with his own attack; he opened his mouth which started to gather energy. He then fired his powerful beam towards Ur.

**"Ice Make: Rose Garden!" **Ur then created a massive ice shield that was shaped as multiple roses. Deliora's attackhad clashed with Ur's Rose Garden attack which was easily disintegrated Ur's ice and it was still heading towards braced herself for the attack but she didn't feel the blast hit her but she felt the force of the blast, he opened her eyes and the most shocking thing happened. Bardock had jumped in front of Ur so the attack hit him instead of her, when the attack ended Bardock falls to the ground.

Ur was still surprised by what just happened, she bend down and lifted Bardock's head. "B-Bardock why?" A tear soon fell from her face and splashed against Bardock's face.

"Deliora!" Ur shouted. She then opened her eyes as she quickly got up from her bed breathing heavily, she looked around and saw that she was in the room that Bardock was sleeping in. Her eyes widen by what Bardock did to her. _"Oh no!"_ She quickly got out of bed and left the room but she stopped once she reached the living room.

She saw Gray sitting on the couch starring into the flame from the chimney. Ur then ran towards Gray and engulfed him into a hug. "Gray you're alright." Ur said as she was tearing up.

"Yeah its okay Ur I'm fine." Gray said with sadness in his voice.

Ur quickly notices this. "Gray what's wrong?"

Gray lowered his head in shame. "It was my fault that Lyon got hurt…"

Ur eyes then widen. "You mean Lyon is…"

Gray shook his head. "No he's still alive thanks to Bardock but he's acting weird."

Ur sighed in relief knowing that Lyon was safe. "So Bardock is okay too?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here."

Ur was relieved by what Gray said. "So Bardock was able to help you escape from Deliora?"

"Well not exactly." Gray said.

Ur raised an eyebrow by how Gray said that sentence. "What do you mean?"

Gray than began explaining to Ur what Bardock did against Deliora. As Ur was listening on how Bardock was able to defeat Deliora but she just couldn't believe it, one man was able to defeat a powerful demon so easily without being injured.

Gray had finally finished explaining to Ur about Bardock's battle Ur was quite curious about Bardock's whereabouts. "So where's Bardock now?" She asked.

"Well as soon as Bardock brought us back home he said that he was going to go find something to eat." Gray replied.

Just as Ur was going to ask Gray another question the door suddenly opened reveling a certain Saiyan. As Bardock had entered the house he notices that Ur had woken up. "Oh you're awake." He simple said as he closed the door behind him but the most surprising thing happened. Ur was hugging him from behind. "Hey what do you think you're doing?!"

Ur let out a smile. "I wanted to thank you for saving my pupils," she said. "If you weren't here then I would probably be dead if I faced against Deliora." Ur then released Bardock from her hug

Bardock then let out a sigh since he was a type of person who wasn't use to that stuff. "Look, don't thank me I just wanted to end that demon's wrath."

She looked up at Bardock and smiled appreciatively. "I will thank you Bardock…because of you; you were able to save my two pupils."

"Whatever." Bardock said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So Bardock," Ur called out to him getting his attention. "Gray said that you used a blue energy beam to defeat Deliora, is that the type of magic you use?" she asked.

"Magic? Look I don't use magic." Bardock said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

Ur was now confused by what Bardock just said. Just as she was going to ask Bardock what he meant by that, Gray beat her to the punch.

"What do you mean you don't use any magic?! What about all those attacks you used against Deliora?" Gray exclaimed which earned a sigh from Goku.

"Listen kid, the things you saw me used wasn't magic it was simply Ki." Bardock said.

"Ki?" Both Ur and Gray asked with a curious tone.

"Yeah _Ki_ is also known as this force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body." Bardock explained. "By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. _Ki_ can be used for many different techniques such as the one I used against Deliora. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's _Ki_ to overcome this barrier and become stronger."

Ur was amazed by this Ki that Bardock was talking about. She then remembered a specific thing that Bardock had said. "You said at everybody have this Ki inside them right?" She asked getting a nod from Bardock in response.

"You see Bardock there are people who can use magic but some only 10% of the living population of Earth Land, with the remaining 90% being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic. But with this Ki anybody can learn it?"

Bardock then crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure if humans are able to use this ability easily but then again I'm not-"Bardock was then interrupted by Ur.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean that humans are able to possess this ability, are you saying that you're not human?"

"Of course I'm not." Bardock replied.

Ur gave him a skeptical look. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're not human?"

"You can believe me whether you want to or not but I'm telling you the truth that I'm not human." Bardock then stood up and his tail unwrapped itself from his waist and it started wiggling around. "And if I remember correctly humans don't have tails."

Both Ur's and Gray's eyes widen at the very sight of what they were seeing.

"I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." Ur stuttered in disbelief.

Gray then walked closer to Bardock's tail to see if it was actual real. "But if you're not human then what are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Saiyan, a being from another world."

"You mean... Bardock, you're an alien?" Gray asked him, completely awed.

"Yes, I am," Bardock said.

"But what is a Saiyan is suppose to be?" Ur asked.

"Yeah please Bardock would you tell us, please, Bardock?" Gray asked.

After a few moments Bardock then decided to tell them what they want to know. "What I'm going to tell you might be hard to believe, but I swear it's the truth," he said.

Both Ur and Gray nodded slowly, looking more confused than ever. "Okay."

"First..." Bardock paused, not knowing how to begin his tale, and then he realized he'll just tell them the history of his race. "First I guess you can call us Saiyans as a group of warriors. We lived on a planet known as Planet Vegeta named after our king."

"Our planet was conquered by Frieza's empire and we were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the Planet Trade Organization. Due to our innate strength and penchant for violence, we were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. Even our children were considered powerful enough to conquer some of the weaker planets."

"What?!" Ur shouted. "You people send your own children to conquer planets! Just what is wrong with you?!"

"Look we had no choice! We had to follow the orders of Frieza." He frowned, hating to say the name.

"There's always a choice!" Ur shouted with rage.

Bardock looked to the ice mage. "There was no choice. It was work for Frieza or have your entire race exterminated," he told her.

"So you're saying that if you didn't follow this Frieza guy orders then you along with the other Saiyans would be killed?" Gray said.

Bardock nodded to Gray's question. "But it didn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ur asked as she started to calm down a bit.

"You see my team and I were given a mission but during that time I was out of commission so my team went ahead. When I was all healed up I went to the planet where my team was assigned to, but when I got there I saw my comrades dead they were killed but I found my best friend Tora who was still alive but in critical condition." Bardock said with a hint of sadness.

"He told me that is was Frieza who ordered this; he wanted us along with the entire Saiyan race to be exterminated. I was angry knowing that we did everything that monster asked us to do and that was how he pays us. I vowed to avenge them, but I was assaulted by a couple of Elite soldiers who killed my team."

"But why would Frieza want to kill you?" Gray asked.

"Frieza saw how quickly some of the more gifted Saiyan warriors were gaining power through battle, and because of that Frieza grew concerned with the potential of Goku race and thought that we would grow strong enough to face him and be able to defeat him in battle." Bardock answered.

"I then return to Planet Vegeta and tired to change the grim fate of my people. Upon my return to the planet, I then immediately begin spreading the word of danger, but the other Saiyans to believe I was overreacting so none of them believed me."

"So what did you do?" Ur asked.

"The only thing can do," Bardock said as he clenched his fist. "I went to go fight Frieza and his army on my own."

"What are you crazy you could've killed yourself?!" Ur Exclaimed.

"But that's the thing Ur…I rather die a free man then live as a pawn." Bardock replied.

Ur froze at what Bardock had just said. After a few moments of silence Bardock continued his story. "So I when I defeated some of his solders I finally confronted him and I told him how he was going to pay for making us kill all those people we killed in his name. I then unleashed my strongest attack but…"

"But what Bardock did you kill Frieza?" Gray asked in anticipation.

Bardock shock his head. "No I launched my attack but it got absorbed by Frieza's attack, I was shocked when I saw that my attempt was useless. He then launched his attack towards me and I was engulfed by the blast but I remember the attack crashed against Planet Vegeta and I believed that it was destroyed along with all the other Saiyans."

Ur was shocked by what she just heard _"Is this Frieza really that powerful? Just one person was able to destroy a planet. Destroying a planet that's something that not even something I ever thought was possible." _But she then remembered a certain thing that Bardock had just said. "Wait a minute if you were caught in the blast and you said it destroyed your planet how are you even alive?"

Bardock just sighed. "I'm not sure to be honest, after that Lyon found me and you took me in. While I was here I was trying to figure out why I was still alive."

Ur was silent by Bardock's story; she didn't know what to think about this. But never the less she had accepted the fact that Bardock was an alien from space. It was a little hard to swallow, but hearing what he had to go through she felt a little bit pity for him.

"Well I think that it's getting pretty late. So why don't we get some sleep and figure things out in the morning" Ur said as she took Gray to their room. Gray walked into their room and saw Lyon was already sleeping so Gray decided to join him as well. Ur was just about to go to sleep as well until she heard Bardock spoke up.

"Why?" That was all he had said.

Ur then turned around to the Saiyan. "Why what?"

"Why are you still helping me if you know what I've done in the past?" He asked.

Ur was silent for a moment until she spoke up. "Because I know that you were just following a monster's order and you had no say in it. You also were the only person who decided to stand against him."

Bardock couldn't believe what he was hearing, even after she heard about everything he did she still trusts him. "But how do you know that I'm not on a mission to destroy your planet?"

"Because you would have done that already…also you help save my pupils even though you just met them. I'm really grateful that you did that and I know that you don't wish to harm innocent people no more, am I correct?" She asked.

Bardock said nothing for a few minutes until he shook his head giving Ur her answer.

Ur smiled. "Well I guess that's enough to know I can trust you. Good night Bardock." Ur said as she entered the room and slept along with Gray and Lyon.

Bardock watch as Ur went inside her room, just as she closed her door Bardock said something that she didn't want to hear. "Good night, Ur." Bardock then got up and went to the room he's been sleeping in and got on the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

Bardock looked around and saw that he was some place new, the land had a green sky, and it also had a rural area with blue grass and plateaus. _"Where I'm I?" _Bardock asked himself but was soon interrupted when he saw a massive explosion only a few miles away from him. Bardock knew he had to see what it was so he flew off to the same direction of the explosion. When Bardock finally made it to the location he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Kakarot and in front of him was someone Bardock had never seen before. Bardock saw that they both were talking about something so Bardock decided to get closer and listen closely.

"I don't have a single intention of allowing a single Saiyan to live." The figure said. "So why don't I save you the trouble and kill you already."

"Why would I do that? I already know that I'm going to beat you Frieza." Goku replied.

Bardock's eyes widen when he heard his son say that devils name. _"That's Frieza but he looks so different what's going on?" _ He asked himself as he kept a watching the battle that's about to take place.

Frieza crouched into a fighting stance as he faced off against Goku. Goku then charged at him and threw a kick at the Frieza's head. Frieza raised an arm and blocked the kick with ease. He shot a fist out at Goku's exposed leg but Goku back flipped away from the attack with more ease than the tyrant expected. As soon as Goku landed he charged towards Frieza once again back, leaping forwards at Frieza. Goku then threw a punch but Frieza vanished, and Goku's first punch swung on empty air. Frieza then reappeared behind the Saiyan and struck his back, Goku was then catapulted towards a rocky mountain.

"Kakarot!" Bardock shouted with fear that his son was defeated. But much to his relief he saw Kakarot getting back up with only his clothes tattered a bit; he then turned back to Frieza only to find him chuckling.

"I must say monkey," Frieza said. "I'm quite impressed that you're still able to stand."

"It'll take more than that to beat me, Ahh!" Goku then charged, his aura pulsing to life in bright white flares of energy. He then charged towards Frieza and he threw the first punch, but Frieza retreated, avoiding it, and struck back with his left hand. Goku ducked under it, sweeping under Frieza's legs to try and trip him up—but Frieza jumped over his attack, and countered it when he smacked Goku's face with his tail. Goku fell back, pain rushing to his face. Goku then vanished from Frieza's sight causing Frieza to look left and right, narrowing his eyes.

Ten silent seconds passed, and then without warning Goku suddenly appeared above Frieza and launched an axe kick sending the frost demon crashing into the water but soon recovered quickly and charged towards Goku firing multiple Ki blast at him. Goku managed to block them all until he saw Frieza was no longer in his sight, he looked left and right trying to sense him but Frieza then appeared in front of him and launched a headbutt towards Goku who was sent crashing into the river.

Bardock was worried seeing how his son was taking heavy hits but he saw two blue orbs erupting from the water causing Frieza to look at a different direction but Goku soon landed a powerful kick which sent the frost demon crashing into multiple mountains.

As Bardock kept watching the battle he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"In-Incredible I can't believe that they're both that powerful." _Bardock then let out a smirk. _"Kakarot keep on fighting don't give up, I know you can do it!" _He soon saw that mountain that Frieza crashed into erupted with a purple energy blast.

Frieza rose to his feet and wiped the trickle of blood running down his chin. "So I see you're stronger than you let on. I must admit I'm not use to feeling pain only father has been able to ever make me bleed. I'm quite impressed."

"I do what I can," Goku said as he charged towards Frieza. Frieza then fired a purple-colored beam right from his hand engulfing Goku in the blast.

"Ahh!" Goku shouted as the attack engulfed him.

"Kakarot!" Bardock shouted as suddenly shot up from his bed sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around and saw he was back in his room.

All of a sudden the door opened and Ur came inside the room. "Hey Bardock are you okay?!" She look only to find the Saiyan panting heavily. "Bardock what happen?"

Bardock soon calmed himself down and saw Ur. "It was nothing just a dream. I think." Bardock silently said the last part.

Ur then noticed how Bardock said the last part. "Want to talk about it?" She asked

Bardock looked at her, uncertainly was in his face. Ur then walked over to his bed and sat next to him.

"Come on." She encouraged. "It's good to talk about it."

Knowing that she'll probably keep convincing him to tell her what's wrong he gave in. "Fine." Bardock sighed.

"Do you remember about Frieza?" He asked as he was waiting for a response.

"Yeah the guy who destroyed your planet, what about him?"

"In my dreams he was fighting against someone who was destined to defeat him but while I was watching he got caught in a powerful blast." Bardock explained.

As Ur listen to Bardock explanation there was something she wanted to know. "Bardock," She said getting his attention. "Who is Kakarot?"

Bardock's eyes widen when he heard Ur say his son's name. He looked towards her. "W-Where did you hear that name?"

Ur then tried to recall the times that he'd mention this Kakarot person. "Well I first heard it when we found you, I picked you up and I heard you saying Kakarot. At first I thought that was your name but when you told me your name was Bardock I scratched that idea out, then I heard you shouting out that name just right now. Was he the person in your dream that was fighting Frieza?"

Bardock slowly nodded.

"Just who is he Bardock, is he someone important to you?"

A few moments of silence had passed until Ur broke the silence. "I guess we both have someone important to us that is no longer with us."

Bardock was a little bit curious by what she meant by that. "What do you mean Ur?"

"I use to have a daughter name Ultear she was special to me…but one day, I discovered that Ultear had too much Magic Power, which was causing her to have a fever, so I took her to a doctor so that she could get treated; they said she died and her body was too damaged to even look at.." she explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bardock said, after that there was not a single sound until Bardock spoke up. "Ur,"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"You said you had a daughter…how did it felt when you held her in your arms on the day she was born?"

Ur was a little surprised by the question that Bardock asked her. She never thought she would hear Bardock ask that type of question but nevertheless she gave him her answer. "I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for her. I was so happy then. From her tiny little body... the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... She is proof of my life... My tear." She said with a sad smile on her face.

A sad and disappointed look appeared on Bardock's face. Ur was a caring mother to her own child while he was never there for his kids, he wasn't there for Raditz and now he isn't there for Kakarot.

She then focus her attention back to the Saiyan. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know how a parent would feel when they're holding their child."

"Huh, so you had a kid?" she questioned. "Who were they?"

"Well my first son was Raditz." Bardock said.

"So you weren't there when he was born?" Ur asked.

Bardock replied by shaking his head. "No I was on a mission that day and even if I had finished the mission they sent him away as soon as he was born."

"Why?" She asked. "Couldn't they wait?"

"No, if the child had a decent power level then they would send it to conquer a planet."

"Power level?" She repeated. "What's that?"

"A power level is a measurement of someone strength and if it was good enough then they would send them away to a weak planet to conquer." Bardock explained but after that the two were in awkward silence until Ur spoke up.

"So..." she began, "You said your first son, did that mean you had another?"

"I did but…"

Noticing the hesitation, Ur frowned. "But what?"

Bardock hesitated for a moment but soon answered. "Well I guess unlike you I fairly think little of myself being a father, and so I didn't acknowledge my own son Kakarot."

Ur frowned a little. "So you never wanted Kakarot?"

"No that's not what I meant…during that time I didn't care about him because I didn't want to get too attached to someone who was going to be leaving me soon."

"So you were afraid that if you got too close then you wouldn't want to see him leave?" Ur asked, _her voice filled with concern_

Bardock didn't answer immediately, still gazing off into space. The Saiyan let out a deep sigh before he complied "Yeah that's about it, no matter how much you begged they'll still send your child away from you."

"Are your sons still alive?"

Bardock just shrugged. "I think they are but Kakarot doesn't even know who I am and as for Raditz seeing how I never see him I guess that last thing he want is to see me."

Ur was feeling sympathy for what happened to Bardock. He was forced to do things that he regretted but he had no choice, this Frieza person threaten them if they didn't do as they say and yet he did it anyway. He killed a thousand people, killing off his entire race. It was truly tragic.

Without thinking, Ur moved her right arm and placed her hand on Bardock's left hand. As a result, Bardock was snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Ur. Right at that moment He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right at the moment when she held his hand gently and squeezed it. It was a new feeling, yet, very similar at the same time. It was a pleasant feeling, very warm.

"I can't imagine what it must be like…to be to have lost all your people and even if you're separated from your sons." Ur paused and looked at Bardock with a stern, yet caring expression.

"But I'm sure you will see them again someday, Bardock. Until then, maybe you can come to see us as your family. You protected both Gray and Lyon and just as you were there for them we'll always be here when you need us."

Bardock's eyes widened from her statement. He could feel the sincerity in her voice. Bardock smirked."Thank you, Ur." Bardock replied.

"There's no need to thank me, Bardock. Just know that if you want to talk to someone then please know you can talk to me." Ur said. With that she let go of Bardock's hand and walked out of the room leaving Bardock to sleep_._

The next morning when Bardock had awoken Ur had told him that when she woke up Lyon was gone. Of course Ur was quite worried and Bardock knew he had to find him so. Ur had searched for him in the town along with Gray while Bardock searched through the mountains, but Lyon had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with her, probably because he learned that she wasn't the strongest Wizard around and that she didn't defeat Deliora but instead Bardock. Of course they were sad by this fact but they all knew that they'll just have to move on and respect Lyon's decision.

A couple of weeks had passed by and Bardock now got to travel to the village with Ur and Gray, of course his appearance had change as well. His new attire consists of a long black coat decorated by light grey trimmings, a tight-fitting shirt, and gray pants held up by a belt which were tucked in his boots. But the one thing that Bardock never took off was his headband given to him by his best friend.

When Bardock traveled to the village with Ur and Gray most people were quite surprised seeing a man around Ur. Some people who knew Ur were happy seeing that there was someone with Ur but every time that they would congratulate her she would just quickly denied and say that he's just a friend but some would notice the blush on her face.

During Bardock's stay here Gray had of course requested him to train him. Bardock was a little bit surprise by this but he agree, he only taught Gray physical attacks while Ur had keep teaching him Maker Magic.

Bardock wandered through the village as he was in search of a Library since it was Ur had told him to learn about Earth Land history so he can know how this world works. He entered the huge building and went straight for the History section "I guess I should get started**." ****He** whispers as he started reading the books. _"I gotta say that I never knew a world like this could exist."_ he thought to himself, this world uses Spells which is like their Ki attack but instead they use Magic Energy. The difference between the worlds was unlike the Planet Vegeta where they're trained at birth...but here only 10 percent of the people here can use Magic. Reading on he learns about the dark times of constant wars till he came to an end here when Guilds where founded.

By the end of the day Bardock was finally finished learning about this planet. But as he left the Library he came across a short, frog-like creature with anthropomorphous traits, wearing a wide-collared, dark blue jacket with red trimmings over a plain light blue shirt and a white robe reaching down to his feet, closed on the front by many laces. He has a small, elongated hat matching his jacket on top of his head, bearing a circular ornament seemingly made of metal on its front. He carries a brown bag with one strap over his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but would you happen to be Bardock?" The frog creature asked.

"Umm yeah I'm Bardock, what do you want?" He asked with caution.

"I am a messenger for the magic council and they wish to see you."

Bardock knew who the Magic Council were thanks to Ur but he was quite curious to why they would want to meet him. "Why do they wish to see me?"

The messenger just shrugged. "I'm not sure to be honest they just told me that they wish to see your presence."

Bardock then let out an audible sigh. "Alright I guess I got no choice but at least let me tell Ur that I won't make it for dinner."

The messenger raise his hand up. "There's no need to worry she is already aware that you are needed that is how I found you."

"Alright fine lead the way."

"Very well." The messenger said as he started walking towards the village train station with Bardock following from behind.

Bardock was on_ another _train he got annoyed by the fact that he had to take multiple trains just to meet these group of people. _"This better be worth it." _He thought to himself as he looked out the window. Bardock had to admit that he was a little bit curious why they wanted to meet him but he'll soon find out.

**1 Hour later in Crocus (Capital city).**

Bardock finally made it to Crocus, it was the largest city in Fiore with great trade, guards patrolling even though no crimes were happening and it was full of life, the perfect city.

"Please follow me Bardock." The messenger gestured Bardock to follow once more.

Both Bardock and the messenger had finally made it to the front door of the building. The messenger had opened it revealing the building behind them; it was a long structure with two towers on either end, the bricks white on everything but the towers roof tiles.

The Saiyan was escorted to the main building to meet the council. After lots of minutes of walking he reached the main room where all the members were, the guards escorting him walked away as the door to the room creaked open revealing a bright blue room getting its color from the blue magic circle under 9 people, these people were the council.

"Hello Bardock," said one of them, this man was Gran Doma, the head chairman.

"How do you know my name?" Bardock asked.

"Well you have become quite popular when the rumors about you defeating Deliora all by yourself." Another member known as Crawford Seam said.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Org said. "When we heard that Deliora was defeated we were of course happy knowing that one of Zeref's demons was defeated but we were curious so we went to the village and asked what happened they told us that he was defeated by a single man. Of course we didn't believe it at first until one of our Runes Knight was there and recorded the battle with a Lacrima."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Bardock asked rudely.

"You see Bardock our job is to protect Fiore from harm and we need all the help that we can get, so we want you to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Wizard Saint?" Bardock asked until he remembered what a Wizard Saint was from the books he read. "But why me?"

Gran Doma spoke up once again. "As we said before we wish to protect Fiore and we want all the help that we can get. So will you help us Bardock?"

Bardock was silent for a moment not knowing what his choice will be until one thing came up to his mind. "Will I get paid for this?"

"We will send you on task that will have their rewards, knowing that you're not part of a guild we will find jobs suited for you."

That was the only thing that matter to Bardock. During his stay with Ur and Gray they found out about his Saiyan appetite which caused Ur to be upset that because of his appetite she had to pay more for food than she did, so she told him to find a job or else no food for him and that's something he didn't want.

"Alright then I'll be a Wizard Saint."

Gran smiled. "That is good to know, here is your proof of being a Wizard Saint." Gran had thrown a small medal towards Bardock who caught it.

"So what's my first order of duty as a saint?" Bardock asked curiously.

"We only call you in when we need you with this Lacrima." He said holding it out as Bardock walked closer.

When Bardock had taken the Lacrima thought it be best to return home.

**(Land of Isvan)**

After having to ride so many trains to get here he was happy that he was finally home. He walked up to the door and once he opened it he was greeted by both Ur and Gray, they of course asked him why they called him and once he told them about him becoming a Wizard Saint they were happy for him.

"So now you're a Wizard Saint huh?" Ur asked as she was eating the dinner that she made earlier.

"Yup, they said they'll give me jobs so I'll be earning some jewels for us."

Ur sighed in relief. "Well that's good to hear now we don't have to worry about your appetite." She said giggling as well as Gray.

Bardock only sighed at this action, after that they all went to bed to prepare for tomorrow. But what they didn't know was that tomorrow was going to be something they'll never forget.

**(In outer space)**

Just outside of Earth Land's orbit was a ship and inside the ship was five fighters wearing battle armors. There were two little alien twins. They had purple skin and wore scouters over their left eyes. They were the twins Lakasei and Rasin.

The next on was a bigger looking male. He had a ponytail and red covers over his pants. There was a scar on his face with similar position to Bardock's. The shoulder plates of his armor had spikes protruding out and he had a pink cover over his left arm. This was Amond

After him there was a mechanical being. He looked like a cyborg and the silver metal on his shined. He was probably a lava being of some sort. He also had a scouter on his left eye. This was Cacao.

The last of them was a black haired man with a mullet; and he wore gray armor and a necklace. His name was Diaz.

"Ah Earth Land, the perfect place to plant the Tree of Might." Amond said as he looked at the image of Earth Land.

"This planet is crawling with life," Cacao said. "It'll be nice to see them perish."

"Perhaps we will," Lakasei began his sentence.

"Find worthy opponents for us." Rasin finished.

"I doubt that the highest power level here is…18,500?!" Diaz was surprised seeing the reading of a powerful power level.

"I must say I'm quite surprised that there's a power level that high here." A mysterious voice said. They all turned to see their master, they all soon kneel.

"Master Turles." They all said. The figure looks exactly the same as Bardock only without the scar and he was wearing a gray and black Battle Armor.

"Tell me Amond how long will it take us to get to Earth Land?" Turles said as he was viewing the planet through the window.

"We should get there at least by morning Master Turles." Amond replied.

Turles chuckled at the news. "That's good to hear, soon we will plant the Tree of Might and we'll become the strongest in the universe!"

"Right!" Turles crusher force shouted.

**Well I hope guys got to enjoy this chapter and I hope you guys like that Turles is the first villain to fight Bardock XD**

**And I need some help with Power Levels I know the power level of Bardock, Turles and Turles Crusher Force. Also I was going to have Turles fight some of the Dragons since they didn't disappear yet and they'll try to stop him. Also I was wondering how Turles would stand against the dragons and if someone can help me with that I would appreciate it. Also I would like thank Cubical for helping with this and that's all I have to say so see ya later. **


End file.
